


Lights, Camera, PHCK!

by DetReed900



Series: Model AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cafe shop, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Human RK900, M/M, Model AU, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, perfume ad, photoshoot, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetReed900/pseuds/DetReed900
Summary: In today’s schedule, he and Nines will be advertising this fragrance for men by some famous brand, to be honest he  opposed to the idea when his brother has brought it up to him until he furtively added that it will be a collaboration with the Stern fashion company, mainly Nines.Only after he flicked away his cigarette butt did he consider going inside, that of course was until a car parked to his left, pulling a small smile on his face, that only  grew as the tall man exited his fancy white car.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Model AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966489
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Lights, Camera, PHCK!

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot of the model AU!! 
> 
> Gavin’s middle name is gay-panic Reed 😂💞

How does this keep happening to him? He’s always _early_ when he’s anxious, and right now that’s what he feels about his perfume ad that he will be filming with Richard Stern- better known as Nines. Gavin Reed wasn’t nervous, he was _not_.

He leaned against his motorcycle, sipping an iced coffee in this chilly weather, anything to ease his tension. Filming starts at 4pm and it was currently 3:32pm. He balances his almost empty coffee cup on his motorcycle seat, and patted down his leather jacket in search for his cigarettes, then ignites one when it was between his lips. The anxiousness slowly palliates as the smoke fills his lungs.

In today’s schedule, he and Nines will be advertising this fragrance for men by some famous brand, to be honest he opposed to the idea when his brother has brought it up to him until he furtively added that it will be a collaboration with the Stern fashion company, mainly Nines.

Only after he flicked away his cigarette butt did he consider going inside, that of course was until a car parked to his left, pulling a small smile on his face, that only grew as the tall man exited his fancy white car.

"Hey dipshit, a little late today?" Gavin says, unable to mask his big grin.

"I almost overslept" Nines said with a little smile of his own. “But I was lucky to wake up when I did and managed to got here on time" his eyes travelled to the familiar black scarf Gavin was donning, and seems to be preferring ever since he claimed it. It drew a small smirk on Nines’ lips.

"Your punctuality lives another day" Gavin jokes as they enter the building. Almost everyone was present, including Hank and Tina, their managers. Getting changed, and getting makeup done didn’t take time at all, but the realization that they have to do part of the AD in a pool has made him halt, that also means- _PHCK_..

The director was explaining something, most probably giving them directions, but all Gavin can do is nod, his attention elsewhere, completely missing the instructions of when they should go into the pool, and when to haul themselves out of it as they showcase the perfume bottle as they do. In short the ad is as any perfume ad was expected to be, too sensual for a goddamn perfume ad.

Gavin blinked his haze away when the clapper startled him and the director claiming ‘ _ACTION_ ’.

"Uhh" Gavin remained unmoved, staring with confusion abundantly clear on his face. He should have known this is a bad idea, perfume ads always involved a pool and being shirtless and this one isn’t any different. How was he suppose to focus when Nines is looking hella fine in a soaking wet open black button-up shirt? His toned body on show like that? Nines almost always has most of his body covered, especially when they both prefer winter collections.

"Are you feeling well, Gavin?" The cause of his distraction asked as he was getting his face powdered down.

"Yeah, yeah peachy." Out of pure nervousness he started running his hand through his hair, messing up the good work his hairstylist have done. He can almost feel her gaze on the back of his head as he continue to disarray his hair.

The director sighed right into his fucking ear, shaking his head. "Reed please focus on your coverage. This is the tenth take, it’s simply, really. We can go over the scene again if you feel like you are lost"

"Fuck off, I know my scene. I just blanked for a moment." Gavin dismisses, as the hairstylist finally made her way to him, slapping his hand away from hair while she restores his hair into the perfect shape it was a few minutes ago.

They took their places, cameras pointing toward them, mics at the ready, and the Director was assessing the situations before yelling ‘ _Action_!'

It went better than the first few takes, but of course it all had to go down hill. The AD includes them both being in a pool getting real close and personal. That’s when the panic has truly settled in his stomach, Nines and he have been flirting back and forth since their last photoshoot, but they haven’t gone on a date yet-

Wait, _yet_? He sound like he’s waiting desperately for it. Well- _maybe_ he is, but that isn’t the fucking point.

Gavin was the first to get into the water, distracting himself with how warm the water was, then he saw someone in his peripherals coming to stand before him, almost startling him.

"You seem rather preoccupied today" Nines points out as he swims closer to the shorter man. Gavin was a professional model, and this is their second shoot and he never have seen Gavin this distracted and out of it. He could not pinpoint what exactly is causing this obstruction in Gavin’s performance.

Gavin’s immediately thought to that was ‘Yeah no shit’ but he didn’t say that instead, "Haven’t had coffee today" he lied lamely. Fuck Nines could probably tell he’s lying.

"We could get coffee after the shoot, if you’d like?"

As if this fucker haven’t been distracting him enough, now he had to go and literally ask him out as if it was something so damn casual to ask.

"Only if you’d pay for my coffee" Gavin could only trust himself to toss some banter in there, but it’s preferable to embarrassing himself by being too sincere, or choke on his own words, as if his heart wasn’t beating fast enough.

Now he has something else to focus on, which ironically still involved the handsome bastards staring at him with an emotion he can’t put a name to.

Yet at the same time it helped ease his nervousness, he’s more focused and they wrapped up the shoot sooner than they anticipated despite the initial difficulties.

Gavin sat on a bench to the right of the pool, trying to shake the water stuck in his ear. He usually dismiss perfume ad for reasons, but his brother knew he wouldn’t miss out on this one. He’s been saying yes to a lot of different collabs with the Stern Fashion company, and it’s about time before the news find out exactly why. It’s not like he’s keeping it a secret, but he’d rather maintain his privacy.

He stepped out into the freezing weather his eyes immediately zeroed in on Nines who was slanted against his fancy car’s bonnet. Gavin shivered as he walks forward toward the car, hair partly wet, as he hasn’t had the time to dry it completely.

An amused noises left the taller of the two, eyes patently leering at the scarf Gavin was wearing. Gavin bluntly cleared his throat, self consciously playing with the said scarf that was wrapped scruffily around his neck, keeping his neck warm in this freezing weather. Nines was donning a thick black turtleneck, along with a white leather jacket which looks oddly good on him. Is he even capable of looking bad at all?!

"Nice leather jacket, hot stuff" Gavin came to a halt right in front of Nines, hands stuffed into his black leather jacket, maintaining their warmth. "Who would have guessed that leather looks good on you?"

Nines hummed, fixing the the hem of the jacket, after smoothing down the wrinkles. "Well I’d have to condemn it to your influence"

With an amused sound, Gavin waited for Nines to unlock his car, hands on the car door handle, pulling it open after hearing the unlock click.

Falling into the passenger seat, Gavin let his gaze scan everything in the car, it was oddly pristine, not a thing out of place. There is a clear lack of novelty. Only thing that stood out was a tiny cat ornament hanging from the rearview mirror. The red leather seats still smelled brand new, evidently well taken care of.

He heard Nines start the engine as he pull his phone out to text Tina about his bike. She has two choices, she can leave it and Gavin will pick it up later or she can take it with her and he can get it from her tomorrow.

A huff of air drew Gavin’s gaze from his phone screen to Nines who was already staring at him. As if caught red handed, he pointed at the seatbelt and only pulled out of the parking lot when Gavin fastened his seatbelt with an amused snort.

For the first few minutes there was a semi awkward silent, but it wasn’t all that bad, Gavin thought.

"So" Gavin starts, "Where are you taking me?"

"Wouldn’t you like to know?" Nines quips, giving Nines a glance, the little twitch at his lips is hard to miss.

"Uh, yeah? Unless you’re planning on kidnapping me?" Gavin tries to jest.

"You stepped into this car willingly, Gavin" Fuck, he’s got a point.

"Hey listen asshole, I was promised coffee" He didn’t mean to sound so defensive, but a small part of his mind begun to doubt, did he read too much into this invitation? They’ve been flirting sure, texting a lot.. But they haven’t confirmed anything, didn’t as much breath about the topic, so it isn’t too shocking that neither of them know what this is.

"And coffee you shall get." They fell into another silence, all Gavin’s aware of is how loud his heart’s beating. Part of him insists that he try to form small talk, but he’s really bad at it, so he doesn’t know what to do. Apparently he didn’t have to stress about it as Nines opened his mouth to say something.

"I’ve been to this cafe once or twice before, and I was curious if maybe you’d like to go there" Each word said carefully, Nines shifted his gaze to the passenger seat for a moment before focusing on the road once more.

Not knowing what to say to that, Gavin opted to not say anything for now. The thought of Nines wanting to take him places he likes is sending warmth and butterflies into his stomach.

"I hope I wasn’t too distracting today"

_That fucking bastard!_ Shit, that means he fucking noticed.

"Don’t flatter yourself, dipshit" Gavin croaked, voice wavering slightly. He can feel his face heating up rapidly. _Fuck_.

The smirk that made an appearance on Nines’ face is equally vexing as is it endearing.

Richard parked his car with dexterity at the cafe’s parking lot. The cafe was located at the corner of the road, with floor to ceiling window panels at the front. It looked cozy and warm, from what he can see from where he is. He noticed that most of the interior was made out of wood, and there was a big fireplace at the left, opposite to where the sitting areas were. Leather couches and armchairs were congregated in one area, some were covered in throws or fur, over all very classy yet modest.

Too engrossed with surveying the place, Gavin didn’t see Nines cross all the way around to his side of the car and pulls the door open. "After you" Richard says charmingly, as he stood there, gaze taking in every inch of Gavin.

"Right" Gavin breathed, stepping out of the car, slipped his hands into his jeans pockets but not out of need, and definitely not to shield them from the cold.

Together they walked into the cafe, they were immediately hit with a wave of warm air, no doubt from the fire place that sat on the side, radiating warmth to the customers there as well as the whole place.

Stopping by the counter, Gavin squinted at the menu hung behind the employee. There were so many options, but he settled for cup of salted caramel coffee, and one of these ready-to-go sandwiches that most cafes had displayed behind a panel of glass by the register.

Nines stood towering behind him. He made his own order, picking some seasonal appropriate hot beverage along with a cinnamon roll, then they walked to one of the tables set by the fogged windows, and settled there. They had already shed their jackets by the door, but Gavin kept his scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. He’s very fond of it since the day Nines has given it to him- _well technically Gavin stole it_ , but Nines said he can keep it. And that is exactly what he did.

Most of Nines’ attention was on his neck, or rather what was wrapped around his neck, but to Gavin’s relief he has not mentioned it, even if that little mouth twitch speaks volumes for how beguiled Richard was. Gavin brought his hands up, placing one on the table while using the other to scratch at the little scar on the bridge of his nose. "So, didn’t peg you for the kind that does perfume ads"

For a moment Gavin thought he said the wrong thing, Nines’ furrows his brow ever so slightly, staring straight ahead at Nines, as if he’s seeing him for the first time.

"I thought it would be interesting to film one with you." His tone reveals nothing, yet it still paints Gavin’s cheeks red. "I mostly decline perfume ads, but something about this one had me hooked"

Icy blue eyes sent shivers down his spine. Fuck, no matter how many times those eyes land on him, his heart rate always spikes. "Huh, so you didn’t agree for the fact that it’s gonna be a shirtless shoot?"

Nines honest to god laughed in the most dorky but hot way, it should be illegal, this isn’t fair.

"Did you?"

"What-? No!"

Nines hummed like he knew something Gavin didn’t, but alas he didn’t get the chance to protest as their orders were placed on the table by a barista.  
"Enjoy!" She said before she headed back behind the counter.

And that’s exactly what Gavin does, he took sips of his steaming hot coffee, to avoid the topic. The burnt tongue? Worth it. He focused on his food, at least that’s what he tried to do, very aware of the person who has all his attention sitting right in front of him.

The rest of their time there went surprisingly well, they talked a lot, there was a lot of teasing, but Gavin relished in it. Nines has always been easy to talk to, albeit a little social awkward, like Gavin couldn’t relate to that, as unsocial as he is, or well, to put it simply, he didn’t like people.

It starts snowing sometime later, by the time they stepped outside a layer of snow was covering everything. Nines was right behind Gavin, who decided to lean against the car’s bonnet, fishing around his pocket for his cigarette. The weather seemed to have gotten colder and colder while they were inside.

Gavin didn’t get the chance to light his cigar however, as it was yanked from between his freezing lips. "Hey-" the rest of the sentence died out in his throat. Nines was very close, like- _few fucking inches away from his face_ \- close.

He might have forgotten how to fucking breath, cause it seems all he can think about is how close they are right now.

"What are we, Gavin?"

At that moment his brain blanked. "What?"

"What are we?" Nines repeated warily, eyes stubbornly fixed onto Gavin’s greenish gray ones.

The shorter man bit his lips, he knows that they have been flirting and maybe this can be considered a date although the word ‘date’ haven’t been mentioned just yet. "Uh are you asking if this is a date? Cause you’re the one that invited me on it, you tell me smartass" Gavin retorted, internally panicking.

"Well.." Richard starts carefully, "If you must know.. yes, I’d say my intentions were to ask you out. I simply wasn’t certain how you’d react to it."

Gavin leans back, crossing his arms over his chest, smugly. "I said yes and I came, didn’t I? That good of an answer for you, hot stuff?"

The next thing he knew, he was being yanked forward by his scarf, forcing his face to slant even closer to Nines’.

As they moved closer, Gavin’s eyes fell shut, focusing on the soft lips that were pressed against his, the hot air that emitted when Nines moved half an inch away.

"You are exasperating" Nines breathed, without malice. A cloud of hot air emitted from his mouth, snow kept falling, getting stuck on Gavin’s hair and clothes.

"And you love it." Gavin whispered against Nines’ lips before claiming them again. Nose growing red and numb from the cold, yet his lips remained warm.

A moment later Nines hummed fondly, foreheads pressed against each other, "Hm, I can’t deny that I do"

**Author's Note:**

> 👀💞


End file.
